Certainly not a Dame Anymore
by mitsume923
Summary: Summary: the life of a young girl with a Mafioso for a father and a retired ninja assassin for a mother, I bet it'll be wicked than ever if a sadistic tutor is thrown into the mix, quite annoyed when he can't fully torture his student. Fem tsuna x adult reborn. Sorry for the bad summary ch7 updated
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guyz it's me again and I know that one shot was a bit off but maybe this fict will make things brighter again, and I'm having my 1 week vacation and I'll try to update this story, every day. **

**Summary: the life of a young girl with a Mafioso for a father and a retired ninja assassin for a mother, I bet it'll be wicked than ever if a sadistic tutor is thrown into the mix, quite annoyed when he can't fully torture his student. Fem tsuna x adult reborn. Sorry for the bad summary**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR if I did own it then tsuna would be a girl and a feisty one too, which I will apply in this story.**

**Title: Certainly not a Dame anymore**

Chapter1

(Narrator)

Everything was dark when suddenly a small light shine between the darkness the female figure walk slowly towards the light and reach her hand to touch it and before she realized what happened everything was engulfed by the light.

She was at the door step looking at her mother who fixed her dad's coat removing the dust; her father was standing at the door talking to her mother and based on her mother's expression she guessed that her father would be away for a long time.

"Papa when will you comeback to play again?"

The figure asked her father innocently, she was eyeing the older man with her big caramel eyes and her bangs almost covered her eyes, seeing the innocent caramel eyes the older man couldn't help but stare with awe at his own cute daughter, he kneeled down and hugged the small brunette and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Sa-Chan daddy will come back" the older man said

The young brunette's face from her confused expression turned into a cute angry one with a small pout forming on her lips.

"But it'll take 3-4 years before you'll be back" the brunette said while pouting

"But Sa-Chan will still be waiting for daddy, won't she?" the Older man chuckled

"Yeah I will and always papa!" the Brunette shouted happily

With one last hug the older man stood up and planted a peck on his wife's lips and closed the door behind him leaving the two inside. The brunette stared at her mother, looking at the wooden door in front of them spacing out; small hands tugged the older woman's sleeve, the older woman look down to see a small child with concerned look, she kneeled in front of her and hold her tight on her frail shoulders.

"Sa-Chan, since daddy is trying his best to protect us and sorry to say that it's still not enough, and as for me I can't protect you always so there's a limit at me protecting you so, you have to protect yourself from now on" her mother said seriously as her soft brown eyes became sharper

"Huh?" the brunette said simply

"From now on I'll tutor you to enhance your abilities Satsuki" her mother said in her super serious tone, And the said girl shivered a little upon hearing her mother say her name, because she'll only say it when she is dead serious.

"Yes mother I'll do my best" she said smiling at her mom

Then darkness engulfed again at her surrounding she was standing at the middle when the light hit her. She opened her eyes to see a warm cozy room and she looked at the time it was already 3:00 AM 'yeah an ungodly hour to wake up but in my life everything is possible' she hurriedly took a bath and wore her uniform; she went downstairs to be greeted by her mom in the kitchen preparing their breakfast.

"I thought you'll wake up at 4" her mother chuckled

"That's a bit too off mom!" she said while having a sip on her espresso

"This is an ungodly hour to wake up, why are still even doing it?" her mother asked kinda worried of her daughter's health

The girl placed her espresso at the table and took a bite on her toast; she eyed the older woman and sighed. She was already repeating to her what the reason is for the millionth time but it seems she gets on forgetting about it.

"Mom as a part of the student council and disciplinary committee I must be early so I can finish signing all of the papers"

"But what about the other members… they can still do their part right?"

"Mom they're already doing their part" the brunette said plainly

She went upstairs to grab her bag, and went to the mirror to powder her face and apply some perfume to her whole uniform as well and went to her drawer, she took out a small silver case and opened it, inside was a white framed rectangle glasses she wear them on and put the case on her and went to her drawer again to grab two silver cases exactly identical to the first one.

Before leaving her room she took one glance at herself and nodded in satisfaction, her hair was tied in a high tail leaving her bangs that almost reached her eyes, with the help of the eye glasses, she became more cuter and with her fitting uniform of the name private she look like an angel.

She ran downstairs and kissed her mother in the cheek, she hurriedly slipped on to her shoes and bids goodbye to her mother.

"Satsuki if possible try not to take off your glasses too much" she said in her serious voice while the expression on her face was sweet and she was smiling.

"Yes mother and don't worry I have many cases in my bag and I have a life time supply of knives and I got my black gloves too" girl said

"Then ok then run along now" She said while smiling

As the door closes leaving the older woman inside, a small smirk made its way in her face as she holds a pamphlet on her hand eyeing the piece of paper she gently placed on the table.

"A tutor huh? Well let's see how this tutor can handle Sa-Chan"

**(End of chapter 1)**

**I hope you like this chapter even if it's kinda short and all but please read and review and btw I don't care if it's a good or a bad review as long as I get one cause both kinds of reviews benefit me.**

**Good: because it inspires me more to write on my plot and my confidence boosts up**

**Bad: Because so I can improve my writing skills so that you can review my stories again with good reviews and if it's still bad then I'll try harder.**

**So please read and review and don't forget to read mikane23's plot cause that's also my account but it only contains DGM so only for those who like DGM and I'm not forcing you all. And why because I had 2 accounts hmmm because I thought it was fun oh well silly me.**

**-Mitsume923**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Really sorry guys that was foolish of me hehehe (sweat drops) well to make up for my foolish mistake I'll update a new chappie 'yay' I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Summary: the life of a young girl with a Mafioso for a father and a retired ninja assassin for a mother, I bet it'll be wicked than ever if a sadistic tutor is thrown into the mix, quite annoyed when he can't fully torture his student. Fem tsuna x adult reborn. Sorry for the bad summary**

**Title: certainly not a Dame Anymore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR if did OWN it tsuna will be a girl and a feisty one too.**

Chapter 2:

(Narrator)

She was walking down the streets it was still dark when she left the house and a bit early for her taste so, she went to the park to get some fresh air, after arriving at the park, she let out a sigh as the cool wind embraces her.

"It's been 10 years since papa visited, and I was still five back then"

She clenches her fist and went to the slide; she gives the slide a good kick at its ladder and went to bench to sit down.

"Huh it seems I've gotten stronger now, before I didn't even make a single dent on the slide before and now the ladder of the slide is already broken"

She closed her eyes as the cool wind ruffles her hair gently, she tried to remember what really happened to her in those ten years.

(Flash back)

Her mother tightens her grip on her and hugged her tight.

"Then prepare yourself because we'll start tomorrow"

After their conversation she went to the bathroom and prepares herself for school, it was still 4:30 when the older man left and it was Friday today. After preparing herself she went to school with a cute orange bag on her back. She went to her class quietly when someone spotted her.

"It's Dame Tsuki!" one shouted

"Yeah it is her" another one shouted

"Come on guys let's get our allowances from her" and yet another one shouted

After hearing what they've said, she already knew that she's going to be bullied and it'll be suicidal if she didn't run. She felt weak and pitiful on her state and she hated it, she didn't want to be like this, she looked like a coward running from everything. She stopped on her tracks when they all arrived at the rooftop.

There were 7 boys and one of her. She threw her bag on the side and looks straight at the seven boys, her gentle gaze on the boys and gentle smile fade away, turning into an icy glare and a huge smirk. She didn't care what will be the punishment reserved for her, she threw that on the back of her mind, cause all she wanted is revenge and heck she'll never run away again.

She walks closer at the seven boys trembling, because they never really know what hit them. What tsuki they thought about tsuki is that she is a Dame but what they see in her is her being a feisty lioness. She stood in front of them. As she clenches her hand she lets out a punch but sadly It the wall 2 inches away from their leader's head, she took out her buried hand on the wall and all of them are surprised when they looked at the wall she punch it had a huge hole in it. Satsuki was standing beside them with a smirk and gestures them to come and attack her.

"What are you lot waiting for come"

After hearing this all the boys ran away leaving Tsuki behind, she let out a sigh and grabbed her bag.

"Itai!"

She looked at her hand and it was bleeding and swelling, she needed to go home fast because it'll be bad at her image when they all saw her with a bleeding and swelling hand and it'll serve as evidence. She looked around to see if there's another route for her to take so she can go out of the gates not seen.

She was at the rooftop second floor of the high school building, she can't go to the stares she'll be discovered, so she went to edge and climbed the wires and jump she landed safely at a tree branch. She jump down from one branch to another, she felt herself getting lighter, and that strength she didn't even realized that she even had one. She safely land on her two feet and went to the gate, she ran on the streets and stopped her tracks.

She looked behind and was shock she was already far away from school and she just ran for about 30 seconds, but she later shrugs it off and continued running, when she arrived at her house she went inside sweating bullets. Her mom was shocked to see her daughter sweating bullets and went home when the class hasn't even started yet and lastly her bleeding swelling hand.

"Sa-Chan what happened to your hand?" The older woman asked

She hugged her mother and started breaking down and the older woman patted her head gently and let her sit on the couch.

"So tell me Satsuki what happened to your hand?" she asked again plus she said her name.

The said girl gulped hard, and she already knew she was going to punished because what she have done.

"Mom"

"Yes?"

"I nearly pun…ched my classma…te's f…a…ce and I missed 2 inches and hit my han…d on the wa…ll"

The older woman looked shock but then later smirks; she didn't know her daughter has a lot of potential. While the girl got confused cause she was expecting to be scolded, but instead her mother only smirk at her.

"You'll be absent for 2 weeks and about your hand I'll just treat it away"

The older woman stood up and went to the bathroom to get the medicine kit and hurried back to her daughter. With a few minutes she bandaged her daughter's hand.

"Mom why do I feel light when I'm jumping or why I am a fast runner?" the young girl asked innocently.

'I really never thought that she will be this skilled and she doesn't even know what caused her to be like this, oh well might as well tell her the truth, I can't tutor her if she doesn't know anything about herself' the older woman thought

"Okay Sa-Chan I'll tell you everything"

"Okay mom"

"To tell you the truth I'm a retired ninja assassin and your father is a Mafioso"

She was shocked at what her mother told her and soon a small smirk makes it way into her face.

"So the heredity makes its way now right"

"Yeah get ready we'll train now" her mother said.

(End of flash back)

She opened her eyes and looked at her watch it was still 3:15 maybe she can just go to school at 3:30, she stands up and went to the vending machine to get herself a drink.

"Remembering makes your head numb and throat dry I'll take a break"

**(End of chapter2)**

**N/A: I hope you like this chappie sorry to end it here well I still need to update 2 more stories from my second account Mikane23 and Don't worry the Flashback will be resumed in Chapter3 and please read and review be it bad or good both benefits me.**

**-Mitsume923**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hai guyz it's me again Sorry for the late update it seems even though I'm having my 1 week vacation it seems that my day is more busier than ever with all the chores lying around and finally I'm glad that they're all done now, and looking at your reviews takes away my tiredness please continue reviewing this plot. It makes me happy to know that someone really appreciates my work, sorry I took some of your time now enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, If I own it then Tsuna would be a girl and a feisty one too.**

Chapter 3

(Narrator)

After drinking some juice she went to where she seated and tried to remember it all again.

(Flashback)

Both girls went to a secluded place to train, Satsuki was first trained to adapt herself to the heredity that she just notice, because she has a huge potential it only took 5 days under her mother's Spartan ways of coaching her. She was the mixture of an assassin ninja and a Mafiosi; she's already on a par with an average hitman and due to that she has some troubles of controlling her monstrous side, which she has sharper eyes than her normal ones which are emotional which gives the other people creeps because it was color orange and she has flames blazing on her forehead, which her mother fixes by letting her wear her glasses. She trained herself to have self control, when she is wearing glasses she looks like an innocent angel but when she takes it off she becomes a different person, with a huge attitude change.

While training for self control she tries to control her dying will flames, how to go to dying will mode without tearing her clothes and having to control her emotions she later learns how to activate her hyper dying will mode (her monstrous side) to the max now, without using a criticism bullet or drinking two dying will pills.

**(After two weeks)**

"Mom?" tsuki said

"Yes dear?" Nana replied

"Does dad know that you are who you are?" Tsuki asked innocently

"Yes" She said plainly

Tsuki stared at her mother with shocked eyes and then later shrugs it off.

"How did he accept you so fast?" She asked her mother quite shocked at her answer

"Hmmm… It's because I have a power to protect him and our daughter" her mother replied while teasing her daughter.

"Mom the training's over right?" She asked again

"Yeah but there's still one last thing to do and leave the rest to your tutor" She said with a smile

She reaches to her pocket which pulled out 3 kinds of weapons, a gun that can materialize dying will flames into bullets, a bag filled with kunai knives and lastly black gloves. The said girl looked at her mother with a huge smirk on her face which her mother countered with a smirk of her own and put the gun and the gloves on the kunai bag.

"I know you'd choose them all" Her mother said with a smirk

"And I know that those three will be my own weapons" She said with a huge grin

"And let's not forget this"

She flashes a piece of paper on her daughter's face and her daughter took the paper from her mother's hands.

"Names of people I haven't met hmmm…What are these for?"

"They're your soon to be guardians and now about your question I'll have to tutor you how to study hard so you won't be a dame anymore"

"Oh goody" Tsuki said in a sarcastic tone.

"Better hurry up or you'll be late" Her mother said

"Yes" Tsuki replied

Satsuki hurriedly prepares herself for school and grabs her bag and glasses and went down stairs and hurriedly slips on her shoes and bids goodbye to her mother.

She went out running to her school and because of the training she had under her mother's Spartan ways, she got to school not late. She hurriedly went to the classroom and seated on her desk, she took out the paper and read the names on the paper; a little smile finds its way to her face.

"She has a good taste for potential guardians for the future Vongola Decimo"

Her day at school went okay except at lunch when she was at rooftop sitting quietly having lunch alone. When the bullies from before came back with senior students tagging behind them.

"So this is the little girl… huh? Hmmm… seems harmless" the older boy said

"Yeah she's the one who nearly punched me on the face but missed and broke the wall" the bully from before said

All of the seniors laughed at once and keep pointing at Tsuki, underestimating her but her cool nature was disrupt when one of the seniors blurted out something that rang her ears hard.

"Hahaha… pffft…hahaha, her? If I recalled correctly she's Dame Tsuki right?" one said while laughing

"Yeah it's really hilarous even though she had a makeover she's still dame though! Hahaha…" the other said while laughing

Satsuki felt a vein just had popped on her head and stands up and clenches her fist. She looked at them smiling, while the boys before trembled in terror and ran away their seniors didn't and still continued to ridicule her in front of her face.

She slowly reaches to her glasses and closed her eyes and took them off and placed them on her case and puts the case on her pocket, and then opens her eyes again.

Standing in front of them was a heartless woman who has emotionless caramel eyes, she looked at the 4 older boys shivering, and with a smirk plastered to her face she kneels down and took 4 knives under her skirt where the knives are hidden.

She slowly walked towards the boys with knives on her hands, when she stopped in front of them; all of the boys kneeled shivering, she licked the knife on her hand and pulled their leader close so she can whisper on his ear.

"Tell this to everyone be it teacher or student, you won't go back to your house alive, understand?" She whispered on the older boy's ear.

"What… if I told… every…one?" the boy stuttered

"I do this" She said coldly

Satsuki pushed the boy on the ground and throw knives at him which he clumsily dodges. She closed her eyes again and reaches for her glasses on her pocket and unlocked the case and took the glasses, she puts them on and put its case on her pocket.

"Understand?" She said while smiling

All the boys nodded and ran for their lives, leaving Tsuki behind smiling, she let out a chuckle and stare at the open field where the seniors rested from the shock she gave them.

"Be glad I was nice enough not to use my monstrous side, you're just lucky that I can control it by will "she said and chuckled again and made her way to the stairs then to the classroom.

No one ever dared to call her dame again because she surpassed everybody by her athletics ability and her academics, but there just some who are jealous of her so they keep on teasing her, but later shuts up, when they saw the inner her.

**(She's high school student now XD)**

"Good morning mom" Satsuki greeted her mother with her cheery smile

"Oh Satsuki, Come here" Nana signaled her daughter to come

"Here's your uniform" Nana said

"A Nami Private school uniform huh?" Tsuki said in awe

"Yeah and some of your guardians are there along with your Cousin's friends and even better your cousin himself" Nana said happiliy as she shoved the uniform into Tsuki's arms

"Better get ready now or you'll be late and good luck recruiting your Guardians" Nana said as she shooed Tsuki upstairs to prepare herself.

"S he won't have to wait for her Tutor to guide her though, she can already handle herself" She said while smiling.

**(At Satsuki's room)**

"My guardian's huh hmmm… this will be exciting and best of all Giotto nii will be there with me"

Satsuki hurriedly prepares herself and grabs her bag and 3 cases of her eye glasses which she opens one and wears one on her eyes. She dashes down and hurriedly slips on her shoes. Nana gives her daughter her bento box and her allowance for the day. Then she went outside.

She dashes towards school and looks at her watch she was 3 minutes late but later shrugs it off, when she reached the school's gate, she was greeted by a flying tonfa, which she gracefully dodges by sides stepping.

She looked at the male figure infront of her. He was tall, with short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides leaving a sort of "M" shape. He looked at the Female figure infront of him with an Icy glare and a murderous aura.

"For being late, I'll bite you to death Herbivore" The boy said

The boy dashes to Satsuki with one tonfa and tries to hit her, but sadly he missed and instead he earned a good punch from the stomach. He suddenly tries to recover from the punch by balancing himself near the other tonfa he threw at her awhile ago. He picked it up and dashed to her again he tried to hit her again but his attacked was blocked by 2 trench knives, the girl infront of him performed a battle stance holding her two trench knives with her two fists. With an attack coming from Satsuki the boy's tonfas was sent flying over to her side and she raised a trench knife at the boy's face.

"Are you Happy now Kyoya Hibari? That you had someone you can fight all out against?"

Satsuki turned her back at Kyoya and hides her 2 trench knives

"Herbivore… I mean omnivore who are you? How can you be on the same level as me?" He asked with a hint of anger and shocked in his tone

Satsuki turned her back to look at the raven haired man and smiled.

"I'm just a little girl can't you see?" She said innocently

"A mere little girl can't do that! Tell me who are you?!" He shouted in rage

"Oh you're no fun hmmph explain to the teacher why I'm late and we'll meet at the rooftop at lunch" Satsuki said still having her smile on her face.

"Fine" He said in a cold tone

"By the way I'm still new here, just so you know" Satsuki said

Hibari stared at the female figure infront of him, and there it hit him he was attacking a new student, and he had made a great mistake, and he felt a small pat on his shoulder he turned around to see Satsuki smiling at him, a smile that says 'it's alright I forgive you smile', the prefect hurriedly turns his head as he was leading the girl to her designated classroom, trying to hide his blush, he picked up his pace and hurriedly walk to her classroom and opens the door harshly.

This shocked all students and the teacher; he steps inside the room grabbing a certain brunet, shoving her to the teacher.

"That herbivore is new and she is late" The prefect said and with that he exited the classroom leaving the brunet.

Satsuki hurriedly bows down to everyone and fixed her glasses, she bows to her teacher and eyed the whole room,

"Hello everyone my name's Satsuki Sawada nice to meet you all" She said with her smile.

All the boys blushed and the girls squealed after they heard the name Sawada.

"How are you related to Ieyasu sama?" the girl questioned

"Oh you mean Giotto nii, well I'm his cousin" Satsuki replied

All the girls squealed in delight talking about how lucky they were to have Satsuki as their classmate.

"Well then I'll make my way to my seat Nezu sensei" the girl said as she made her seat next to Yamamoto Takeshi to her left and to the right was an extra seat.

The said teacher was shocked to hear the brunet say his name and he even not introduce himself yet and worse of all she seated at the seat where he'll tell her to sit too.

Some of Takeshi's fans are glaring at her and some just choose to ignore her, and the baseball freak's expression was from shock to his care free self.

"Hello Satsuki my name's…" Takeshi said but he was cut off

"Yamamoto Takeshi, yes it's nice to meet you" The brunet said

"Oh it seems you already know my name" Takeshi laughs

Nezu Dohachiro turned his head from writing and glared at Satsuki and Yamamoto, Since he already know Yamamoto's standards he decided to test Sawada, with a smirk he called her to stand up, and finish the equation.

Satsuki stands up and walk to the board, she picks up a chalk and started writing down the formula, and began answering the question, which shock Nezu 'What the f**k is this, isn't she still new?, how can she sold a formula like that wasn't even taught to the whole class.

After solving the question she turned and began explaining it to her classmates how she get the answer, and writes again an easier formula for them to use and memorize. 'Even the formula, that I didn't taught them, who is she? , how dare her mock me in front of my students' he thought angrily

After explaining everything she bows down and nods to Nezu, leaving him dumbfounded, but shrugs it off, he can't believe that there's a student can be so smart to overwhelm his/her teacher. He felt himself getting angry at Sawada but there's not a single thing he can use, since he doubted that the said girl wasn't a trouble maker and definitely scores good grades, and most of all has any connections to the demon prefect, he can tell because he drag Sawada to the room without any kind of bruise.

Soon the bell rang and she hurriedly grab her bento and went outside of class, after asking for directions to the student council office, she picks up her face, when she arrived at her destination, she knocked on the door but no answer she knocks again and opens the door. She let herself inside, infront of her was a huge desk filled with papers, and the desk is arching on the leather chair. On the left side was a leather couch and on the right one was a similar looking desk of on the middle but quite smaller and also is filled with papers.

She saw two boys arguing over something, completely ignoring her presence since that both boys are ignoring her she might as well look at the papers on the small table, she took a quick glance and took a pen on her pocket. She sat down comfortably on the table and began doing all the paper work after a few minutes she was done, and just as she thought her doing caught the attention of two boys. A certain platinum blonde with ice blue eyes stared at the young girl, while the other blonde with gravity defying hair looked shock on seeing the girl.

Satsuki hurriedly Stands up and bows her head, she smiled at both boys and introduces herself."My name's Satsuki Sawada nice to meet you both, Alaude san and Ieyasu Sawada" she said smiling at them, before she can straighten herself she was attacked with a bear hug coming from her 'Big brother/ cousin'

"Sa-Chan you're a life saver, I'm glad to have a little sister like you!" The said boy shouted tightening his grip on Satsuki. Satsuki patted her older brother's head, therefore releasing his grip on her. "I would like to apply for secretary in the student council" She said smiling, Aluade nodded and Ieyasu was crying tears of joy."I have to meet someone today at lunch, so Giotto nii just finish that paper work, and tomorrow I'll arrive at 3: 15 AM okay" and with that Satsuki turned her back and stopped her tracks as she was already walking towards the door.

She bowed infront of Alaude,"Alaude san thank you for taking care of my brother I hope he's not a burden to you." Satsuki said in an apologetic tone. Alaude stared at the young girl, then to the blushing Ieyasu, a smirk made its way to his face. "Even though he's a pain I still love him though" He said bluntly, Ieyasu face right now is turning into tomato "Hey Sa-Chan how did you…" he was cut off by Satsuki who gave him a smile, "Just my intuition I guess" She said shyly as she made her way to the door and closed it.

She looks at her watch and she still has 25 minutes enough time to recruit the prefect as her cloud guardian. She dashes to the rooftop and opens the door quickly and ducked to avoid the flying tonfa greeting her on the door. She stepped at the roof top and eyed the prefect.

"My name's Satsuki Sawada, Kyoya Hibari, I am the sky that harmonizes all elements, the sky that accepts all, kindhearted yet sadistic as well, the perfect balance of all" Satsuki said bluntly and pointed at Hibari "The sky it is not perfect if there are no elements, elements are guardians that the sky needs and you Hibari Kyoya are one of those guardians, the strong cloud that is free and protects others, one of the guardians of the sky, a fitting position such as yourself Hibari Kyoya and I would like to apply for the position of secretary in the discipline committee " The prefect stared at the young girl and walks towards the other tonfas and picks it up. He let his tonfas arms down and hides his tonfas, and turns his head "Hn" with that out of his mouth he walks away, leaving, the brunet with a smirk on her face "I'll take that as a yes then"

She sat down on the ground and began to eat her lunch, after few minutes the bell rang and she hurriedly ran to the classroom. When she arrive Enomoto was already there yelling everyone to change into their PE uniform, she went inside quietly and hurriedly puts her bento box on her bag and ran outside to catch up with other girls.

All girls went to the changing room to change for PE, when Satsuki was changing, all girls stared in awe at her body, she has curves and her chest was big but when wearing uniform she her chest looks like flat and her curves are also hidden, after changing, she look at the girls staring at her with a confused expression, when suddenly she felt a small tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a brunette with short hair, Satsuki eyed the girl, and gave her a smile, and the girl also gave her a smile.

"My name's Satsuki Sawada nice to meet you" Satsuki said smiling, "My name's Kyoko Sasagawa nice to meet you, Satsuki" she said smiling. "Just call me Tsuki for short, and you too Hana Kurokawa" Satsuki Said. Hana was shocked to hear the brunette said her name even though she hasn't even introduce herself.

"Let's go now before Enomoto will scold us again" Satsuki said and both girls nodded and went to the field with her. Enomoto shouted that boys must play baseball while girls will run around the field. Boys hurriedly went to their teams, while girls started to run. Satsuki eyed the field where the baseball game is held.

She saw Takeshi there and with a smirk on her face, she reaches to her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, and read its contents. 'Just as I thought, I just found my next target.'

**(End of chapter3)**

**N/A: So sorry guyz it seems I tried to fit all of the happening of Satsuki's flashbacks in one chappie but it seems that I just can't because I'll take me forever to finish it because just looking at this long chappie makes me lazy. So I'll just end it here and the flashback will be resumed in 4 and I hope in 5 reborn will make its appearance, oh well this chappie is quite long. I'll try hard to write my chappies this long and please read and review. Be it good or bad both benefits me.**

**Preview:**

"**Hello is this Gokudera kun?"**

"**Yes, who is this?"**

"**There's no need for you to know my name, just come here in japan I had a task for you"**

"**As you wish"**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hai guyz it's me again I was wondering if you could give me more than 2 or 3 reviews, maybe I could do a more better job on this plot and maybe… ughhh ok fine just forget this and by the way thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them, and who is this mystery person from the preview? If your guess is Tsuki hmmm just read and find out I say XD, and so sorry for the late update it seems that school just got busier than ever T^T and I don't have much time for updating this plot. **

**And sorry about not informing what trench knives are. T^T well I was searching on the net a kind of knife that will go on a par with Hibari's tonfas so well I think the trench knives are the best suited well they are held like the tonfas oh and the example is Asuma's Kunia knives they are actually called trench knives hehehe sorry again. **

**Summary: the life of a young girl with a Mafioso for a father and a retired ninja assassin for a mother, I bet it'll be wicked than ever if a sadistic tutor is thrown into the mix, quite annoyed when he can't fully torture his student. R27 and kinda all27. Sorry for the bad summary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, If I did own it then Tsuna would be a girl and a feisty one two.**

Chapter 4:

(Narrator)

**(Continuation of flash back)**

Satsuki began to picks up her pace to take a good look at the said teen, she watch how the game started until to the end while running, ignoring other's around her, after the game stopped she went to where Enomoto was standing waiting for her.

"Now that's what I call a student!" Enomoto shouted, making Tsuki flinch but then shrugs it off. "Because when you told her to stop she won't stop until she is satisfied" Enomoto said laughing. Tsuki ignored her teacher and is thinking about the match she just watched. The moment Enomoto shouted to return back to the classroom, she hurriedly went to the girls changing room, and quickly changed her PE to their usual uniform.

She went outside the changing room and dashes towards the classroom; she stopped on her tracks when Kyoko called "tsuki wait!" kyoko shouted, Satsuki turned around then walk towards them."Sorry for leaving you both" Satsuki said apologetically, Kyoko just shake her head from left to right, while Hana smiled at Tsuki, as a sign of it's alright.

As the three girls walked on the hall way a certain boy blocks their way, he was their smirking as he slowly walked towards kyoko and holds her hand. "Kyoko chan won't you be my girlfriend?" he asked smiling at the said brunette, Kyoko pulled her hand away from the guy, but the boy just held her shoulder tight and began dragging her to where he wants to go (hopefully not on an isolated place) "hey Mochida sempai, Let me go!" Kyoko said while trying to get away from the said boy. Hana ran to Kyoko and pulled her arm. Satsuki just stand there and then pulled the paper on her pocket after looking she puts it back and walked towards the boy and holds his shoulder tight stopping him on his tracks.

"Mochida sempai it's not good to force yourself on the girl" Satsuki said with an edge on her voice. Mochida turned around and eyed the little girl infront of him. A smirk made its way on his face he let the other brunette go." You know what you look cute too, what do ya say, go out with me?" Mochida said, but Satsuki just smiled at the older teen and tighten her gripped on his shoulder." Oh and who would've thought that I Kensuke Mochida will date Dame Tsuki," Mochida said laughing.

After hearing those words Satsuki's smile widens and her free hand reaches towards her glasses, then closes her eyes, she lets go of Mochida and put her glasses on its case and opens her eyes again. She eyed Mochida, with her emotionless caramel eyes and a smirk made its way to her face."As the secretary of the Student council and Disciplinary Committee, I'll hand you your punishment for disturbing a female student and worst of all for letting me remember my past. So prepare yourself because I'll send you to hell!" Satsuki glared at the said boy and the said boy raised his kendo sword.

Satsuki dashes to Mochida and kicks him on the chest sending him over the wall; she took two knives on her knife bag attached on her thigh just below the skirt, and threw it at Mochida, which his sleeve got caught on the knives, Mochida dropped his sword and is trying to pull himself from the knife, which he really tried desperately but failed.

Satsuki walked closer to the said boy, as he trembled in fear. "Please don't, I'll never do it again! Please don't kill me!" Mochida shouted as the brunette got closer to him and stopped on her tracks. The brunette slowly reach a hand on her pocket grabbing her case she opened it and slowly put on her glasses and puts the case back on her pocket. She gave the boy a smile as she bent down to get the kendo sword Mochida dropped.

Satsuki eyed her sempai in front of her a very sweet smile make its way into her face, it was so sweet that it was sickening," I'll forgive you today, but that doesn't mean you'll go without any punishment for disturbing a female student especially my friend", she raised the sword with a quick smooth slash, she turned her head and walked to Kyoko, leaving a traumatized sempai on his boxers with all of his clothes cut in pieces and a small cut on his cheek.

The word about the incident spread wildly, as students began to crowd the said scene, As the secretary of the student council she throw a towel on Mochida who grabbed it and hurriedly draped himself in it.

Kyoko was on the ground crying, not because she was scared but she was happy that no one will bother her again and she made a new friend on the crowd a certain boy with white hair pushed the crowd away and ran to the crying girl.

"Kyoko are you okay? Who did this I'll kill him!" the boy shouted as he eyed the whole room. As he spotted Mochida he runs to him but was stopped by Satsuki who grabbed him in the shoulder."What the F**k! "He shouted but was silenced by a glare that Satsuki gave out as she lowered her glasses a little but sent it up hurriedly.

"There's no need for you to beat that man up, cause I already taught him a lesson where he'll remember for the rest of his life" Satsuki said while smiling, after saying those words The white haired boy hugged Satsuki and then went to his sister comforting her. Satsuki smiled a little.

Then as she was about to walk away from the scene, she was greeted by a huge bear hug by her only brother/ cousin. "Did Mochida harass you? Oh no my precious little sister I'll him!" Ieyasu shouted, as he tightens his grip on the brunette. "Bro…ther please… I can't …" Ieyasu hurriedly let go of his sister/ cousin and she was helped by Alaude. "Sorry I couldn't stop him" Alaude said, and Satsuki gave him a smile. "At least you tried" she said.

Everyone was chatting wildly about the rumors about Satsuki being the Secretary of the student council and the Disciplinary Committee. Ieyasu's ears rang up when he heard the last part of the student's chatter, he looked at his cousin as he was about to scold her he just face palmed himself and looked at her again, "you're impossible you know that?" Ieyasu said smiling at his cousin which his cousin countered it with a sweet smile. "Yeah thanks for the compliment".

Then everyone become silent the three turn their heads to see a prefect with a smirk on his face as the crowd splits up to let him through, he walk towards the three his smirk is still in place."It's good to know you're already active on your job in your first day here" the prefect said "Yeah of coarse" the brunette said plainly. "Meet me at the rooftop after class and you'll start your job tomorrow" He said in his normal tone "Yeah I'll be in your office at 3:15" The brunette said after that he jumped on the window leaving the three.

"Seriously your brother is impossible" Satsuki blurted out at Alaude, which he just smiled at the comment "Yeah just like you" he said. Satsuki just shrugs at the comment and ordered the students to go back to their classes."Let's go back now" Ieyasu said to Alaude, which nodded in agreement after bidding goodbyes they both went to the student council office while Satsuki went to the classroom.

(Time skip)

Satsuki was about to go to the rooftop when a certain baseball freak stopped her on her tracks."Hey Tsuki!" the boy greeted "Oh hello Yamamoto kun" the brunette greeted politely."Let's go home together today there's something I need to discuss to you" he said with bit seriousness in his tone."Alright I'll be in the rooftop with some business I think it won't take awhile" She said smiling at the taller teen."Yeah I'll be waiting at the gate" He said while turning and walking away. "Okay!" she shouted then hurriedly went to the rooftop.

She arrived at the door 'I think there'll be another flying tonfa greeting me again' she thought, as she slowly opened the door, then sprung it open The prefect was nearly at the edge eyeing the whole school from here on the rooftop.

"You could've given him a proper punishment than that" The prefect said in his cold tone. Satsuki walked closer to the skylark and smiled at him. "Yeah I could've had, but I forgot about the reason why I was going to punish him" she said still smiling at the prefect, who just looked at her confused. "Why need another reason when he offended you greatly?" the prefect said in his usual tone.

"I can't just punish someone selfishly because they offended me, well I can give them some death threats but not in a brutal force, the reason that I forgot was that he hurt Kyoko, I was punishing him because of that and not because he offended me" she said. "Why do you care so much for others" He said "Because I don't want others to feel the same pain that I have before" she said sadly.

The brunette turned her back and waved at the prefect. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then, I better go now" the brunette said exiting the rooftop leaving the prefect. After Satsuki left a small smile that's not very visible to others only those who have very sharp eyesight can only see that small smile that formed in the skylark's face. "You're not only strong but kindhearted as well the very first omnivore that devoured a carnivore" he said while exiting the rooftop with a small yellow bird following him.

**(Meanwhile at Satsuki and Takeshi)**

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl shouted, Takeshi turned around to see the Brunette, and gave her his cheery smile," Nah its okay" he said" let's go shall we?" he asked while the brunette fixed her glasses on her face, then giving the taller teen a nod. While walking on the streets in an awkward silence, Satsuki decided to break the silence.

"Takeshi kun" she girl called out "Yeah?" the boy answered. "Why did you ask me to walk home with you" the girl innocently asked while the boy just smiled. "I just need some advice from the secretary of the disciplinary committee and the student council" he said his smile still on his face. "What kind of advice do you need?" She said. "Hmm… what is your secret?" The baseball freak questioned.

"Kinda elaborate please" the brunette said still confused of what the taller teen just said."I mean what's your secret on being perfect" Taller teen said. Satsuki put a finger on her chin and began to think. "Can you define perfect?" the brunette asked the boy."You're perfect on everything be it in academics and sports you're even a secretary on both student bodies even though today was your first day at school" Takeshi said.

"I believe no one is perfect" The brunette said, but Takeshi was about to say anything a finger was put on his mouth telling him keep quiet. "I'm not finish, as I was saying no one is perfect, cause everything you wished for comes with a price to pay if you are truly perfect then you won't have to sacrifice anything" she said sadly. "What was your wish then?" there was a short silence that engulfed them but was broken when the brunette finally spoke up, "To be perfect" was the words that come out of the girl's mouth when she said that the taller was shock at what the girl said.

"All I can say to you Takeshi kun is that just don't let yourself be in just one place try to explore in to new places and things" The brunette said smiling at the taller teen. "I'll try to take your advice" The taller teen said. "So this is it see you tomorrow then Takeshi kun" She said smiling walking away leaving the taller teen. "So she wished to be perfect which she kinda achieve now, I believe working harder than before can make me perfect as well" the boy chirped as he walks away.

**(At Satsuki)**

The brunette slowly walked towards her house. 'yeah to be perfectly normal without this mafia thing in my life' she thought sadly, as she dashes towards home.

**(At home)**

Satsuki slowly opened the door to see her mother in front of her smiling; she held a piece of note in front of her."Sa-Chan here's a new pet for you" Her mother chirped excited at how will her daughter react to her present. An orange lion cub come out from her mother's back, the lion cub had an intense glare at the brunette, its fur were orange as the sun, it's strange orange eyes still fixed on the brunette.

The brunette slowly kneeled in front of the lion cub and took of her glasses revealing two pairs of orange emotionless eyes with a flame on her forehead, she held her hand towards the lion cub, and the lion cub hesitantly inched a bit closer to her hand and the brunette patted the lion cub on its head gently.

The lion cub growl "Gao" in response to the affection, the lion cub reminded her of the sun how intense it's color was, she was debating on her head on what to call the cub, then it hit her. She gently carried the lion cub on her arms and turns it to face her. "Hello there Natsu, I'm Satsuki" The brunette said as she gets a lick of saliva on her cheek.

She gently put Natsu down and took the paper on her mother's hand and eyed its contents. She turned her head to her mother looking confused about the contents of the paper and then the idea popped on her head, she went to their telephone, to dial the number on the paper and waited until the someone picks on the other line.

(Talking to the phone)

"Hello is this Gokudera Kun?"Satsuki asked in deep toned voice

"Yes, who is this?"

"There's no need for you to know my name just come here to Japan, there's a task I want you to do in Nami private…" she replied

"What is it?"

"I want you to find a girl name Satsuki Sawada and test her if she's worthy to become the next 10th generation boss"

There was a bit silence on the phone until the other person on the line replied.

"Yes as you wish, I'll be there right away" he replied after that the line was cut off.

Satsuki put down the phone and turned her head towards her smirking mother and to her new lion cub pet. "Hmmm… targeting the cloud guardian first huh... not bad though but a bit risky, not that you won't be able to handle anything, by the way how about targeting two guardians in one day, tomorrow your storm guardian will arrive at school and how about giving it a go on your rain guardian?" Nana asked, and Tsuki just nodded in agreement.

As she was about to return to her room to finish all the paperwork she carried on her bag, she stopped her tracks and then turned to her mother who stood there confused as if she was expecting Satsuki to go to her room."Mom" she said, "Yes?" Nana asked," I'll go to school tomorrow at 3:15" Satsuki said plainly. Her mother shoot her a worried expression, "what, that's an ungodly hour to wake up!"She shouted,"Yeah I know" she said in her usual tone.

"Then, why?!"Nana again shouted with a hint of anger this time."Because I'm the secretary of the student council and the disciplinary committee!" Satsuki shouted back at her mother who flinch a little, it was rare for Satsuki to raise her voice on someone, only when she's very serious. "Then why don't you just let the others handle the job?" her mother suggested, or more likely pleaded."Sorry I gave them my word and don't worry as you have said there's nothing I can't handle" after saying her sentence she immediately went to her room to avoid more pointless arguments with her mother.

The moment she entered her room she went to her closet to change her clothes and took out the paperwork from her bag, and grab a pen and started doing all the paperwork. Paperwork is nothing to her since she likes to write a lot of reports and doodles about her life that seems to have a twist. She looked at her bookshelf at the top shelf you can see five red books with heart shape lock on it, that was her diaries.

A small smile formed on her face as she hurriedly finished her paperwork and went to her drawer to get a small red chest box, she took out the key from her pen and opened the chest to see five different colored heart shaped keys. She took the blue one as she took one of the red books on the top shelf, with the blue heart shaped lock. She unlocked the lock and flipped its pages, she hurriedly wrote a diary entry on a blank page and closed it locking it again and putting it on the top shelf, then putting the key on the chest and unlocking it. She put the key on its place on her pen; the key seems like a decoration on her pen since it was placed neatly on its place.

After doing all her work, she slumped on her bed looking at the ceiling of her room tiredly, 'it's seems like I would like to have some shut eyes for today' she though tiredly as she grabbed her blanket and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

After a few hours that seems like a minutes asleep, Satsuki woke up feeling tired she unglued herself to the bed and went downstairs where her mother is already making breakfast. Satsuki looked at the time it was still 3:00 AM and her mother is already up feeling refreshed. She thought having to wake up on this ungodly hour will take some time to get used to it.

She went to the bathroom to prepare herself, and after preparing she went to the kitchen to eat breakfast."I thought you were joking yesterday but it seems I was wrong though" her mother chirped. "Yeah and please you can sleep right away after I leave mom, don't stressed yourself out" Satsuki said as she quietly sipped on her espresso, and took a bite from her omelet.

"I'm the one who should say that; please don't stress yourself out to the point of knocking yourself half dead" Nana said still worrying about her little angel, "That's a bit exaggerated mom" She said as she stood up and went to grab her bag and the espresso on the table. "But Sa-Chan!" Nana whined, "Don't worry I won't be too hard on myself and I better go now before the Student council president and the school prefect will kill me, but I'd like to see them try" Satsuki said smiling at her mother which didn't match the words she spout out on her mouth.

She opened the door and went outside, after she closed the door, she threw the empty plastic cup on her hand at the trash bin, and went to the Nami private to do her work. On her left thigh was a kunai bag strapped to it and on her right is a holster which holds hold her gun, And the other gun well she kept it on her bag for emergencies if her weapons are stolen etc. like it will ever happen though but it's better to be safe than sorry.

She walked on the dark alley cold wind brushing her hair, as she reached her destination. She looked at her watch and it was still ten minutes early, for everyone to come so she went to the student council first, she was glad that Ieyasu gave her a spare key if he was late, or Satsuki herself is too early, so that she can work ahead of them. She opened the door to see the whole room filled with papers, she was struggling to open the door fully so she can come inside.

Before the papers could fall she hurriedly closed the door to prevent them from falling to the doorstep she took her shoes off so that the papers won't get dirty as she walked toward her cousin's desk and began doing the paperwork and probably clean the office since it was very dusty even her cousin didn't mind the dirty office, she face palmed herself as she was regretting about what she said to her mother to not to be hard on herself too much.

Ten minutes have passed and the room was already cleared by all the papers, Satsuki stacked them at her desk and began working on the rest of the paper work. After a few minutes she was done. She gently put the stacked papers on her desk and went to the office's closet to get the cleaning utensils, since she can't work in a dirty office. She tied her hair in a high tail and rolled her sleeves up. She picked the feather duster and the broom as she was like a storm cleaning the whole place up, after cleaning she cleaned herself up from the dirt.

She stood up and went to the door and closed it locking it and went to her next destination the Disciplinary committee office. She grabbed the door knob and found out it was locked, 'it seems the ever perfect prefect can be late sometime too'. She thought still smiling. As she opened the door she was expecting a huge avalanche of papers that would fall on her but there was nothing, on the table on the center there were papers neatly stacked around it and nothing is on the table.

She looked at the stacked of papers and laughed, 'at least he has the decency of stacking them, not like the other ones at the other office', she thought as she eyed the office it was her first time on the popular death giving prefect, and surprisingly it was clean it seems it was not written on his face that he could do some cleaning around, she better not judge everyone so easily.

She sighed and went to the table to begin doing the paper work, after a few minutes she was done, she didn't expect to be done in such a short time, and now she was wondering what she will do next, since she was done working on the paperwork.

She stood up and seated on the couch, she decided to wait for them, but it seems her eyelids are getting heavier at the minute so she gave up and let the tiredness consume her she was already sitting on the couch sleeping quietly.

After a few minutes the door was opened by a certain prefect but was shocked when he saw the papers neatly stacked at his desk and especially a certain brunette sleeping quietly on his couch, he eyed the brunette and decided not to wake her up, he let out a small yawn and went to the couch and he put his head on her lap and began to drift to sleep.

After a few minutes the door was slammed open both woke up from the shock Satsuki hurriedly stood up with a blush on her face when she saw that the prefect was using her lap as a pillow and as for the prefect he immediately took out his tonfas. "Tsuki-Chan sorry I was late I overslept and when I got to the office the paper works were already done and the office was cleaned, when I remembered that you were also the secretary for the disciplinary committee and I rushed over here and to find you sleeping with that boy on your lap!" he shouted Satsuki was confused at her Brother/cousins mood since it changed at first apologetic then it turned into anger.

The blonde hugged the girl tightly and examining her if she was hurt or not then the prefect dashed towards the blonde with his tonfas. " for disturbing my sleep I'll bite you to death" he said in a cold tone as he was about to hit the blonde a certain boy stopped him using his handcuffs to immobilize the prefect.

"Thanks Alaude" The Blonde said smiling at the said boy, while Alaude glared at the prefect. "Try and hit Ieyasu then be prepared to die" The boy said in a cold tone. The prefect growled and glared at the boy infront of him. "I'll bite you to death" he said angrily, "I'd like to see you try, my young twin brother" the boy chuckled as he took the handcuffs on the boy's hands and turned his back.

Ieyasu shook the girl, "What did that bastard did to you? Did he hurt you or maybe something else" Ieyasu questioned the poor girl, and shook her head. Ieyasu signaled Alaude to come closer and hugged him. "My poor sister has been tainted by your brother!" the blonde whined, while the taller teen beside him just hugged him and reassured him to give his younger teen a beat down later.

Satsuki eyed her surroundings and just grabbed her things and went out of the office. It was already 5:30; she really did sleep as she made her way towards the classroom, a certain baseball freak showed up. It was strange for students with no positions to show up early for class, and worst of all his left arm was bandaged and was slung up and seems like broken. The taller teen gave a small smile at the brunette and went outside of the classroom leaving her alone.

Fifteen minutes have passed there were already many students here in school, but only one thing that she heard made her stand up and ran towards the rooftop. Takeshi was doing a suicide at the rooftop.

As she ran to the rooftop students made some way for her to walk through now she was standing in front of Takeshi standing at the edge ready to jump. "Takeshi please stop!" she shouted somehow stopping him from doing suicide. He turned around and gave me a small smile. "Sorry Tsuki it seems the Baseball god just threw me away like some trash" he said sadly, he was ashamed to look at Satsuki in the eye, ashamed that he had disappointed her.

"I already told you not to stay in one place and try to explore new things!" she shouted, but the taller teen made a serious face "What do you know? You're perfect on everything how would you know what I feel today if this happened to you!" he snapped at her. She just wanted to slap the taller teen and tried so hard not to do it, but she gave in to anger.

She walked closer to the taller teen stopping her tears, cause there's no way she's going to show her weakness in front of them, crying was sort of a weakness and everyone will felt pity towards her that'll result to underestimating her, which she really hates. Now she was standing close to the taller teen she gave him a hard slap on the face that left the taller teen stunned at what she did. He was about to question her why she did that, he saw her serious eyes under her glasses and she was about to cry. "How dare you said that to me!" she shouted, "you don't know what I've been through and all I can say that my life is more worse than yours!" she bit her lip trying not to cry, and continued "I've worked so hard to get this far to get my life to be like this, and now you go saying that I don't know what you feel!, I've already told you don't just stay in one place try to explore new things" she said and seems has already calmed down.

Takeshi eyed the brunette and hugged her and whispered to her ear "I don't have friends anymore because of this injury and I'm sure I really don't have a real friend" he said quietly still hugging the brunette who also hugged him and whispered to his ear "now you already have one real friend." She said smiling at the taller teen. As they were about to go back, the cement that they are standing broke down causing them to fall.

The taller teen panicked while Satsuki just closed her eyes and took off her glasses she opened them again and put her glasses on Takeshi's face. She gave the taller teen a soft gaze and smiled at him and signaled her brother to drive the students away towards their classrooms, a small flame flickered on her forehead and her eyes were emotionless and now color orange she lighted her ankles with flames and flew down to the ground and landed safely turning her hyper dying will off, and she catches Takeshi in bridal style.

She put down Takeshi and took her glasses from his face and put them on again and smiled again at him."I believe the sport kendo is waiting for you my friend" she said smiling the taller teen smiled at the brunette went to the classroom with her.

**(Lunch time)**

Satsuki was at her original place at the rooftop eating alone when a certain skylark appeared and sat beside her eating as well, making Satsuki confused. "Hibari san what are you doing?" she asked the skylark and the skylark just looked at her and let out a sigh "Eating what do you think?" 'It was so awkward to be with him sitting beside me eating quietly' Satsuki thought as she was munching her food away after eating she looked at her watch she still have 10 minutes to spare and now was enjoying the cool breeze blowing over to her hair.

"Nice acting though" Hibari said in his usual voice, Satsuki eyed the taller teen and smiled at him sadly "it wasn't an acting but it really seems like that" as she shifted her gaze towards the open field where some students hangout. Kyoya saw something sparkling under her eye and noticed it was a tear that refused to fall, he eyed the brunette who stood firm trying not to break down.

"I'll be going now" he said and went away leaving the brunette all alone while walking on the hallway a small smile appeared on his face, "It's nice sometimes to share your burdens with everyone else though" he muttered quietly as he made his way towards his office doing some paperwork. As both teens did their own thing they didn't know someone was watching them, or actually both know but decided to let him be.

**(End of chapter 4) **

**So sorry for the late update I don't have really a schedule for this so I'm just updating whether I'm free, so sorry it seems reborn's debut maybe in chapter six cause this flashback will take me ages to finish cause I'm lazy and busy so sorry and thanks for all of the reviews.**

**Preview:**

"**I'll make your brother my guardian"**

"**OK but let me test you first if you have the skills to protect my brother"**

"**Fine let's get on with this"**

**~ mitsume923 **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Sorry for the late update it seems my life is getting harder everyday with all the school work hanging on my neck, oh well thanks for the reviews, oh please gave me some reviews, even if it's a flame I'll gladly take it, but I hope it's not please, and once and for all I'll end all of your struggles here with chapter 5 cause in the next chapter will be reborn's debut and if you're confused of the 1827 fluff (correct me if I'm wrong) this plot is actually a R27 (correct me if I'm wrong) since the beginning of this plot it's actually a R27, I hope I answered your confusions, and if you're wondering why I added about the fluff, well this is also a ALL27 so it means everyone's got a taste to have some fluff with our favorite feisty princess though. Oh well I hope you will all enjoy this plot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR, if I did own it Tsuna would be a girl and a feisty one too.**

**Chapter 5:**

(Continuation)

(Satsuki's POV)

I was standing there looking at the school grounds below, wondering why the demon prefect had gone soft normally he doesn't even care of what people do under his territory but today and yesterday it seem he just melted his ice fortress, what am I thinking maybe it was all an act because based on my research he never let his ice fortress melt in front of anyone, well this make me sound like a stalker though but I was just searching some data about my future guardians.

(Normal Pov)

While Satsuki is still lost in her thoughts, the bell rang and she hurriedly went to the classroom, the teacher came in and a white haired boy just waltz in not respecting the teacher in front, the teacher scolded the boy but the boy just shrugged it off, he look like a delinquent, he wore his uniform quite untidy and about his hair well it look like octopus tentacles to her. He eyed her and was about to kick her desk when he was stopped by her leg, Satsuki lowered her leg and performed a low kick on the said boy who just fell on his back.

All the girls were shocked to see their 'new crush' is on the floor clutching his knee, with an aching look on his face, while all boys snickered at him probably jealous because he got the affection of almost all the girls on their class scratch that almost all the girls on their school. Satsuki eyed the white haired boy and raised her hand the teacher called her.

"Teacher can I take him to the nurse's office since I had a responsibility to take care of the student body and it seems well my fault actually since I my foot slipped" she said lowering her voice in the last part.

Suddenly all girls are glaring daggers at her but she just shrug them off and dragged the white haired delinquent looking boy to the nurse's office, unfortunately the school doesn't have a nurse only the caring secretary does the job of being the nurse (Poor Satsuki T^T) she went to the medicine cabinet to get some bandages and some ice packs, for his knee (The part where Satsuki Kicked him) that is now swelling, she gently placed the ice pack on the part where it swells and a silent hiss was heard, she lifted her head to see the delinquent boy's flustered face.

"I'm…..S…o…r..r….y" he said, The brunette smiled at the boy while putting bandages at his swelled knee. "What's your name?" he said quite embarrassed, the brunette smiled at the boy sweetly as she stood and walked to the door. "I believe this isn't the right place for us to talk" Satsuki said turning his back on the boy signaling him to follow her; they both went to the rooftop.

After arriving at the place, Satsuki walked near the edge, and turned around to face the said boy. "Hello Gokudera kun" she said with a sweet smile that sends shivers down to Gokudera's spine, he instinctively get three dynamites and shouted "Who are you?" as he lit one of his dynamites and threw them at the brunette, that just slice them in two with a kunai in her hand, her smile just become sweeter as every minute passed.

"Is that how you treat your client Gokudera kun?" She said with an edge on her voice as she reached for her glasses and stopped half way 'it's too early, I might kill him unintentionally' she thought, the boy froze 'his client but he thought that his client would be a dude with vengeance on his face but to hear the brunette say it he began to doubt himself' "Who are you?" He questioned again as 10 dynamites began to appear on his hands. "Well I'm Satsuki Sawada your future boss" She said smiling as 4 kunais appear on both of her hands."What the!" he shouted 'why would she order me to test herself' he thought but then it hit him 'future boss, she was trying to recruit him in the old fashion way of battle that the loser has to serve the winner' a small smirk appear on his face as he lit up 3 dynamites and threw it to her direction.

The dynamites exploded creating a thick smoke, a smirk made its way to his face, he turned around 'I guess it's over now' he thought but before he could make another step a knife was thrown to him, he turned around to see the smoke clearing away revealing a unharmed brunette. There was something different about her, she had no glasses, and Satsuki stared at the white haired boy, with her emotionless caramel eyes, a small smirk formed its way on her face.

Gokudera, looked shock before the girl standing in front of him was a little girl that looked so harmless, and too cute to be his client. Gokudera kun now realized never to judge the book by its cover."I thought I wouldn't need to take my glasses off, but it seems your bombs broke my glasses" she said with a sweet voice that sounds so creepy because it didn't match with the emotion on her face.

His jaw dropped he was expecting that the girl would get burnt or have burns on her skin but all the damaged he did was break her glasses but it seems that he just opened a box that he shouldn't have opened. He raised his hands lighting all of his dynamites and threw them at the brunette, then he notice she wasn't even wearing her glasses.

A smirk make its way to her face as she gently raised her trench knives (woohoo I'm beginning to like those knives)"I think it's about time to end this" she dashed towards Gokudera slash him with a knife but he dodge it with ease, as he was about to lit 20 dynamites some fell on his feet. 'Shit I guess this is the end of me' he muttered.

In a blink of an eye all the dynamites he was holding it's wicks have been cut only the dynamites on his feet are remained, Satsuki made her way to the white haired boy but before she could pull him out, the dynamites exploded. Slowly Gokudera opened his eyes expecting himself to be dead, he looked around to see if he wasn't dreaming and then he began to examine his body if he had wounds but all he could find is that under his shirt he could see he had been bandaged, beside him was the brunette that he just fought, she was sleeping, they were at the clinic, she was sleeping beside him putting her head on the bed. 'She looks so cute and harmless, she's so peaceful' he thought smiling at the brunette.

He gently reaches out to touch her locks and whispered to her ear 'my little Judaime'. Slowly Satsuki opened her eyes and smile at the white haired boy, but this time she had glasses on. "It seems I won" she smiled at the boy, as she stand up and went to the door. "Judaime, I'll follow you everywhere!" he said. "Thank you Hayato, my storm guardian" she said before exiting, after hearing his name coming out of the brunette's mouth, he couldn't help but just blush 'it'll be a huge honor to serve 'the fallen angel' he thought smiling to himself.

(At Satsuki)

She was walking at the hallway when she heard her Nezu Dohachiru, Planning a scheme at the library with all of the teachers that supported her, and tried to stop Nezu of doing his scheme, but he just chuckled, angry of what she heard she jump at the nearest window and punched the nearest tree with all her force that almost all leaves fell to the ground, she stopped punching when she heard a small rustling at the bushes near the tree,"Hey there's no point in hiding anymore", a taller teen came out of the bushes, his hair was also white like Gokudera's but kinda shorter, he stared at the brunette and beamed at her. "Hey Sawada do you STILL REMEMBER ME?" he said (or kinda shouted).

"Yes you're Ryohei Sasagawa right?" Satsuki smiled at the older teen that immediately hold her hand "You're EXTREME punching is needed at the boxing club would you be interested to join!" he said. 'ughh more clubs, I thought I turn them all down well except for this one though, I have so many work to do that I don't have any time for any clubs' she thought and let out a sigh.

She gently removed the older teen's hand from hers and bowed in front of him "so sorry Sasagawa kun it seem I can't join you due to the circumstances I have now" she said, she looked up again seeing Ryohei's serious face and pulled her hand then began dragging her to the gym. He threw a pair of boxing gloves and female attire for her to dress into. "What's this for?" she asked the older teen, "Before you refuse I'm going to make sure you will see the EXTREME POWER OF THR BOXING CLUB!" he shouted as he went to get his own attire and gloves.

Satsuki looked at the attire the older Sasagawa gave her and she felt nauseous at one look at what she was holding, it was pink, pink shorts and a pink tank top at least the gloves aren't pink but white which is a whole lot better than pink, I place the attire gently on the table and took off my blazer and tied my hair in a messy bun.' This is fine since I'm wearing shorts underneath my shirt' ,then he came out wearing only his boxing shorts with his boxing gloves and boxing headgear.

"You're not going to wear your EXTREME outfit SAWADA?!" he questioned, and Satsuki just shook her head furiously with her hands waving with a disgusted expression saying 'there's no way you'll force me into wearing that outfit'.

"It's alright Sasagawa san I would prefer my school uniform over that outfit over there though" she said, waving her hand."Alright then let's start our EXTREME fight SAWADA!" shouted Sasagawa.

After slipping her hand to the gloves and wearing the head gear, she raised her hands, Sasagawa dashed towards her and sends a punch on her, and she quickly dodge it and lands a punch on the older teen on the stomach, Sasagawa sends a hook but the brunette ducked and sends an uppercut, result in breaking the jaw of the older teen. Sasagawa fell on the floor that results a knock out making Satsuki the winner.

She took of the gloves and the headgear and dressed the older teen to his uniform, and then dragged him to the nurse's office to treat his wound and broken jaw, after treating his jaw Sasagawa woke up and smiled at the brunette. "thanks Sawada" he said to Satsuki, she turned her head to the older teen and gave him a confused look."For what Sasagawa san?" she asked."For saving my sister I just wanted you to join the club so you can help me protect her but without you knowing it seems hard, so I'll tell you now" he said eyeing the floor as if there's something on it.

The brunette pulled the older teen into a hug and gently ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Sasagawa san even though I'm not in your club I'll still protect Kyoko because she's my friend" she said. Ryohei could felt his face getting hotter so he pulled away and quickly get the blanket to hide his blush. "Since you are friends with Kyoko you can call me Onii san too", he said trying so hard to hide his blush, Satsuki smiled at the older teen "Then you're part of the family too Onii san!" she said smiling wildly at the boy.

She stood up and went outside of the nurse's office. 'Only two targets left' she thought happily. She reaches to her pocket and pulled out a note a small smirk on her face. 'Well this little guy isn't much a problem only his brother is the main objective' she thought quite annoyed and made her way to the student council office.

She guess that she needs an excuse for not coming back to the class even though that she really doesn't need a reason to skip since being in ties with the demon prefect and the student council president is already enough to shut any person's mouth of questioning her but just to be safe, she went to the student council room.

She gently opens the door, to just to be tackled by a huge bear hug by the courtesy of her so called 'brother/cousin' "Giotto nii ple…ase… I can't… bre..athe" she squeaked, and Alaude gently removed Ieyasu's tightly glued hands off her. Satsuki let out a sigh and smiled at Alaude as thanks."Sorry Sa-chan it just seems that I just missed you so badly" Ieyasu said sheepishly, earning a smack from the said Brunette."Giotto nii we just seen each other at what 3:30 AM today until 5:00 AM and you've already missed me?!"She said with a frown on her face.

Her scolding was interrupted by a laughing ravenette and a scowling boy with an almost pink red hair with a weird flame tattoos on the right side of his face. "So this is the sweet little sister you have Giotto" said the ravenette patting Giotto at the back, earning a glare from the Boy's Said lover immediately retrieve his hand and Giotto is pulled to an overprotective hug.

"Watch what you're touching or you'll have no more fingers to touch things" he said coldly."Mah mah don't worry Romeo I won't steal your Juliet away from you, it's not like I have death wish" The ravenette said raising his arms in defense, and then earning a hard smack on the head by the courtesy of the almost pink red haired boy. "Touching things again?! Next time I'll put handcuffs on you!" he said, while the other boy handed him handcuffs. "Don't be jealous G I'll never cheat on you" the ravenette said while wrapping his arms on the smaller teen. "You better be or I'll break your bones Ugetsu" the smaller teen threatened. There was a moment of silence until, Satsuki broke it. "Hello everyone my name's Satsuki Sawada it's so nice too meet all of you" she bowed politely to everyone, thus earning a smile from everybody.

"it's an honor to meet 'The Fallen angel'" G bowed politely and everybody followed him except for Ieyasu "thank you all of you for acknowledging me" she said with a tint of blush in her pale face. "well let's get to business I have already gathered 4 guardians and I have only two targets left, is Lampo san here?" she asked.

A boy with light green hair and electric blue eyes, poke his head at the door next to the president's table." Yes I'm here, is there something you want?" he asked exiting the room then facing the brunette. "Yes it involves with your younger brother, I supposed Giotto nii already told you about my objective" she said.

"Indeed he told us even though you're 'the fallen angel' or whatever I won't hand down my brother to the likes of you, especially when he'll be expected to be coated in his own blood" he said coldly. "I won't let that happen" she said with an edge on her voice.

The older teen flinched but stand firm on the ground, "let's take this to the rooftop" he said as he grabbed his shield. I let out a sigh 'this is sure a tiring day' she thought sadly, signaling, her cousin to make an excuse for the teacher, which he hurriedly does. As both teens left and went to the rooftop the other teens remaining continued their work, under the watchful eyes of their vice president standing near his beloved president doing his work, he scanned the area if the other two goons have escaped, but was glad when he found the two sitting quietly at their desk doing their share of the paper work.

(Meanwhile at Lampo and at Satsuki)

As Lampo, opened the door they were both greeted by the cold breeze, it was so relaxing that it made Satsuki, forgot about their duel, but Lampo made her remember why they were supposed to be doing there at the first place. He put his shield on the ground, shooting lightning bolts at the said girl, but she just dodge them easily."I know that 'the fallen angel' is hard to beat, but I didn't thought you were this good" Lampo said dumbfounded.

A small smirk form its way into her face as she quickly took off her glasses and put them on her pocket. Emotionless caramel eyes meet the electric blue ones, and then suddenly the caramel eyes turned orange. Satsuki hurriedly slip on to her fingerless gloves. She blocked a lightning with her hand, and sucked the attack.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone, that too never judge the book by its cover" she said coldly as she pulled out a wooden sword out of nowhere (I wonder where she get that?), Lampo eyed the wooden sword and let out a laugh."I wonder if a wooden sword can even cut meat." he said mockingly. Satsuki raised her wooden sword, and slashed the wire fence, with a smirk."Sometimes wood can even be compared to a sharp metal" she said.

Satsuki dashed towards Lampo, with the sword at hand, Lampo hurriedly threw his shield towards her coated in electricity. She easily deflected the shield with her wooden sword, and appeared inf ront of Lampo, with a swift slash, a small cut appeared on his face and the sword nearly cut him in the neck.

Satsuki reached towards her pocket with her free hand and put on her glasses. She gave Lampo a smile after deflecting his shield from behind."It seems you outsmarted me, using a wooden sword, hah that was amazing, I entrust my brother in your hands" Lampo said. "Don't worry he's in good hands" she said reassuring the older teen. "Just promise me don't let me hear a rumor that my brother has been coated in his own blood or I'll kill you" he said in a deadly tone. "Then kill me if that happens" she said in a serious tone.

Lampo eyed the brunette with shock eyes then later breaks out of laughter, making the brunette raise her brow."You know what, you're actually weird though keeping promises like that, acting cool and stuff" he said, then eyed the girl again."No wonder you're a candidate for the next Generation boss, because they already can see a female boss inside you" He said in a serious tone, making Satsuki flinch at the last comment.

Satsuki smiled at the older teen."Thanks for the compliment Lampo san" She said. "Nah it was nothing, I was just speaking out my mind, what I really see in you" he said waving his hand. "Well we better get going now or those two goons we'll be in trouble" she said. "Yeah because I'll be troublesome to bury their bodies in the school ground" he said.

The moment those two opened the door they saw a small bug on the door knob, and as usual, Satsuki swatted it away, she was about to crush the bug, when Lampo stopped her, he kneeled to pick the bug and began analyzing it, then his serious face broke out into laughter. "It seems they're watching alright" he said making cut in response "in the office?" she asked in disbelief. "Yeah, there's a huge tv screen there used for spying, with this little thing spying you can see what it can see through the tv" he said. "Well it can't be helped let's go" She said opening the door and both of them went to the student council office.

The door was opened with a hard slam revealing a very angry Satsuki and a merciful Lampo who's laughing his butt out. "Explain to me what this is?" she asked in a very angry tone holding the bug up. There were few moments of silence when Ieyasu answered his cousin. "A bug used for spying" he said plainly.

Satsuki felt her face heating up, she was so angry,' well someone need to be responsible for all of them?' she gently placed the bug on the desk, and eyed everyone at the room except for Lampo. "Since you all are so diligent on your work, I suppose you're already have finished all of your work" she sated with an edge on her voice. Everybody in the room shivered even Lampo even though he isn't part of them he was glad that her anger wasn't directed at him.

He felt himself pitying the other guys especially their president Ieyasu. Satsuki exhaled then inhaled, calming herself down. She eyed the people in the room again trembling with fear. She let a sigh out "Alright I'll let it past today but next time it will be your last" she said dangerously, and the other 4 nodded furiously.

Satsuki left the office and went to the classroom, she opened her cell phone there was a message from her mother. 'Come home early today we have a guest' she read the message again and again curiosity fills her mind, and she wondered who would be the guest waiting for her.

(End of chapter 5)

**Finally I'm finished with chapter 5 it seems the plot is moving too fast well it's a flashback afterall. School's over yay I can concentrate more on this fic, and as promise the next chapter will be reborn's debut.**

**You can review if you want and probably give me some ideas for the plot just please give me some reviews and I'll be fine to type it all away.**

**Preview:**

"**So this is my student huh?"**

"**Yeah so what?"**

"**There's only one thing i want to say to you"**

"**What?!"**

"**You're hiding something"**

"**You know what you're so nosy"**

"**So what if I am"**

"**I hate you"**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **** Yeah thanks for the reviews, Faves and follows my faithful readers and as promise in this chapter will be reborn's debut, so sorry but for the last chapter it was still a flashback and for this chapter well there'll be some flashback in it but it will be the last because we'll go to the present to watch our favorite feisty princess fall in love with her sadistic tutor or vice versa and I hear wedding bells ringing at the church oh silly me that'll just have to wait.**

**Disclaimer: yeah you all already know the answer, I'll never own KHR unless if Santa will give it to me this Christmas which is highly unimaginable.**

Chapter 6:

(Flashback)

After reading the text all over again which seemed 6 times or more, Satsuki finally snaps out of it after hearing the bell indicating the end of classes for today. She quickly dashes towards the classroom to pick her bag up and to text, her cousin to be prepared for some exciting news tomorrow. (when she saids exciting it means something horrible to them and only exciting to her) she quickly left the classroom and dash towards the stairs exiting the school building in a normal speed (or else dust will be scattered and more trash will pile up and she'll be the one to clean it up because she's the ever so caring secretary of the two frightening organization of their school, the student council and the disciplinary committee, and did I mention that she's the only responsible in the bunch since the ever so famous ice prince Alaude twin brother of Kyoya can't say no to the puppy eyes of Ieyasu so technically he's part of her cousin's schemes adding more trouble) with a sigh after exiting the building she gradually picks up her pace because she was commanded by her loving mother to come home early.

She was about to run but she was distracted by a certain baseball freak and an obsessive right hand man and came running behind her hoping to catch up to her. She stopped on her tracks and let the two boys catch up. "You're such a fast runner Tsuki" the raven haired boy said while panting hard,"Idiot cause she has raw talent to become a mafia boss" the white haired boy exclaimed after smacking the other boy on the head.

"I really need to get to my house early but it wouldn't hurt to bring some of my guardians at my place" she thought (but accidentally said it loud), "Judaime!" Hayato looked at the brunette with sparkling eyes while Takeshi just let out a soft laugh and grinned at the said girl. Satsuki let out a sigh and opened her phone, she quickly text the demon prefect, that Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei will be part of the disciplinary committee, and finally send it, then she quickly texted her mother that she'll bring her two guardians to listen at the important discussion, and then finally sends it. The two boys watch in amazement as their female future boss texted at her phone in such speed, but snaps out of it as they noticed she's already done texting.

"Let's walk on a slow pace until the prefect, and my mother sends me a reply to my text" she said as the three of them walk in silence, until Gokudera broked the silence. "judaime how did you manage to recruit us and why is he in your family?!" he said angrily as he pointed at Yamamoto who just laugh it off.

"First off all this is not my family it's ours and how did I manage to recruit you five well just by pure luck I guess since all of you are already gathered in one place so the only thing I could do is round you all up, hmmm… why did I make Takeshi my guardian well… I can see a huge potential of him becoming one" she said with a small chuckle. _'All you could do is round us up? Easier said than done but you called it just luck, you really are a boss quality'_ Hayato thought in disbelief but can't help but to be amazed at his judaime. "Thanks for the compliment though Tsuki" Takeshi said making grin wider.

The three teens just walked at the alley in a slow pace and there once again the atmosphere on them became silent and cold but was break again by the brunette's ringing phone. She flipped her phone open and she received a reply from the 'ever so perfect prefect' saying 'Fine do what you want but you owe me a battle omnivore' she felt herself sweat dropping at his reply and scan at her inbox again for another message and there she saw a message from her mother saying 'alright dear I'll prepare some snacks then' Satsuki let out a sigh it was her first time inviting friends or she like to call it her future guardians to her home.

"Mother said yes and as for Hibari you two will be my assistants in the Disciplinary Committee and Sasagawa sempai too., let's hurry" she said picking up her pace she signaled the two boys to hurry up and based on their confused expression she decided that she'll explain to them later of what was her real objective of making the three of them be her assistants in the disciplinary committee, she picked up her pace and was already jogging, she didn't notice that the two boys following her are already far behind, and once again she stopped her tracks and waited for the two boys to catch up.

"Hey Tsuki slow down even with my stamina, you'll still wear me out" Yamamoto said while panting heavily, "Thank you for waiting judaime" Hayato said just like Yamamoto still panting heavily. A small smile makes its way to her face with the most terrifying words that doesn't even fitted well in her angelic face. "That only means one thing doesn't it?" she stated innocently, and both males shook their heads furiously waving their arms to the brunette's disappointment but shrug it off. "You both need to train, don't worry I'll be your personal coach" she said smiling at the two boys. "Let's go the last one; ever to arrive at the house will have 20 ankle weights for tomorrow's 10 laps around the school grounds" she said smirking while picking up her pace and now she is currently running leaving the two boys.

Hayato sent an icy glare at the Baseball freak whose carefree face turned into a serious one without saying a word both started running neck to neck towards the brunette's house. Satsuki look back and was glad that both of her guardians seems up to her challenge and was happy that both of them weren't really left behind but it seems both of them are neck to neck. She gently grab a camera from her pocket and smiled at herself "It seems it'll be a photo finish" she said smiling as she still continued to pick up her face.

'_Crap where did she get all that speed?'_Hayato thought furiously while taking a quick glance at the boy beside him now sweating in bullets_, 'it seems he's already near to reaching his limit, and so am I ,but if we keep running at this pace we'll lose her'_ he thought angrily. He let Yamamoto past him and went behind him with a hard push, he pushes Yamamoto who nearly stumbled but remained his balance.

"Hey what was that for?!" Yamamoto asked angrily which Gokudera just countered with a scowl. "If we keep running at this pace we'll lose her so for this time let's help each other out" he said in a serious tone which shock the Japanese teen greatly but just grinned at him "Yeah let's just push ourselves to the limits" Yamamoto said, which Gokudera just countered with a small smile.

Satsuki was already at her house waiting for her two guardians to appear. She let out a sigh and flips open her phone_, 'they both need training I'll just ask help from someone' she thought and texted her cousin._ Saying '_Giotto nii can Alaude help me train my two guardians?'_ then with a quick press of the send button she send the message. Now she was getting bored waiting for them.

Then she heard loud shouting from her storm guardian she quickly turned her head to see them, she was shock that both of them are giving each other a hard push on the back to pick up pace and the same time to trying to conserve their energy for the last sprint.

A small smile appeared on her face _'it seems they learned a thing or two from themselves'_ she thought happily. Then she signal both of them to sprint for the last round to determine the winner, both teens nodded and quickly picks up their pace and began to run as fast as they could, but still they're neck to neck.

Satsuki readied her camera and with a quick shot both guardians stopped running as soon the shot has taken. Satsuki look at the camera and much to her disappointment both of them are draw. 'I hope I had some weights to spare for these two' she thought sadly.

"So who's the winner?"Hayato perk up, and Takeshi grinned at her, she let out a sigh. "It's a draw you two will go to school in 3:15 A.M for now on to train" she said smiling at both teens that shot her with horrified looks. "Judaime isn't that a bit too early?" Hayato questioned. "Actually to tell you the truth I too are going to school in that time to do the paperwork of both deadly organizations" she said rubbing her head. "I see we'll go Tsuki at least you're there then it's okay" Takeshi said grinning.

"Okay thanks, let's go in" she said as she twisted the door knob to get in, her mother greeted them, when she looked at the two boys coming, she let out a small shriek. "Oh my gosh you're both sweating bullets I'll get some water, Satsuki get them some towels" her mother said, and with a quick nod Satsuki dashed upstairs to get some clean towels. The two teens just stand there waiting, when they were startled by a trident being thrown at them and they dodge it.

"Hmmm… ohhh you've got some skill but still not enough" sitting on the couch was a beautiful woman with long wavy hair, she was wearing a black suit and standing at the corner was a boy with a seemingly strange pineapple hairstyle. The boy snickered while looking at both of them. "You call them guardians? They're weaker than a fly, even a flea can dodge that" he said.

The white haired teen's brow began to twitch in annoyance keeping his cool and stopping himself to kick the boy's arse_. 'Calm down Hayato you don't want to embarrass Judaime and her mother's to the guess don't you? Then keep your cool or 'the fallen angel' might get angry and you'll lose your chance'_ Hayato thought and began calming his self down.

Yamamoto just kept his usual demeanor, but if you really gotten close with the lad well you can sense that he is really pissed. Before a storm could be brewed Satsuki arrived just in time with fresh clean towels and gave them both, she glanced at the wall where the spear have been thrown and still it is pierced at their fine wall. She gently pulls out the black spear that looks like a trident and tossed it to the boy who caught it.

Her mother appeared with a pitcher on her other hand and while the other held a trey of glass cups. She gently poured water to the three cups and gave them to the two boys and the other for her daughter even though she isn't that tired.

"Thank you Mrs. Sawada" Gokudera thanked the woman who just smiled at them, "Just call me Nana" the older woman said with a smile. She then turned her attention to the blonde woman and the pineapple haired boy. "So sorry make you wait boys this is Miss Elena and her adoptive Son Mukuro Rokudo" she said. The Blonde woman smiled at them while her son just scowls at them. Satsuki bowed her head lightly and introduced herself "My name's Satsuki Sawada nice to meet you both" Satsuki said smiling; the older woman eyed the brunette in front of her and let out a small chuckle. "'The fallen angel' so nice to meet you" she said. The pineapple haired boy's eyes were wide shock, he didn't expect the girl would be the Famous 'Fallen angel' he always seem to admire.

"Mom?" he called out to his mother who looked at him "yes?" she replied. "is she really 'the Fallen angel'? " he asked his mother. "Yes the one and only" The blonde woman replied. "How can she be 'the fallen angel' the assassin that has an angelic face but kills her enemies like a demon" the young man shouted. A small frown makes its way on Satsuki's face, as a knife appeared on her hand and she throw it to the boy earning a small scratch from the knife.

She's underestimated again, everyone looks down on her just because she has an angelic face and seems harmless, and she really despises people who look down at her, she was a hit man, an assassin that receives jobs that are S rank or A rank she earned her nickname 'the fallen angel' because of her face she looks like an angel but kills like a demon by the courtesy of her other self when taking off her glasses.

"If you continue to talk about crap… I'll kill you" she said in a deadly tone holding four knives on her hand and the other on her holster under her skirt itching to draw the gun. The boy raised his trident and smirked "bring it on girly" he said mockingly. Just as both of them are about to clash out of nowhere Nana appeared in front of them and stopped their attacks by using her white scythe. Everyone was shocked at what they saw, except for Elena who just let out a sigh.

"I can't believe it, it's the first time you've seen each other and you're already killing each other" Nana scolded both teenagers until Satsuki cut the silence. "Today isn't our first meeting" she said in a serious tone and that make Mukuro flinch, '_maybe she is the one I met five years ago the one that helped me escaped with my friends at the Estraneo Famiglia mansion where I killed all our captors but was caught then she appeared knocking all the opponents letting me and my friends escape all I could remember was that she had an angelic face, but when I ask her for her name she just told me "I'm just a 'fallen angel' there's no need to know my name" then after what happened I trained to control my powers hoping to see who save my life back then and now I saw her I couldn't believe it'_ he thought slowly his mouth opened words coming out of it. "I'm sorry fallen Angel I didn't recognize you" he said with regret in his eyes. Satsuki raised her hand and Mukuro expected a hard slap from her but she only patted his face gently, Mukuro gaze at the brunette's caramel eyes filled with different kinds of emotions but only one thing he was sure of that this girl had already been hell, just like him.

Satsuki hugged the boy lightly and whispered to his shoulder "It's alright I forgive you" she said in a comforting tone, Mukuro hesitated hugging the girl but he just continued anyway, he hugged her tightly. "Welcome to the Family Mukuro my Mist guardian" she said in a gentle voice. Mukuro break from the hug and kneeled in front of her and kissed her hand. "Thank you for accepting me Fallen angel" he said with a smile.

(End of Flash back)

"Uugghh" Satsuki began to stretch her hands and then took a peek at her watch it was already 3:30 A.M and she was late for 15 minutes already "Hmm… 15 minutes late make it 17" she said as she hurriedly fixes her kunai bag under her skirt and her holster making her comfortable in drawing her gun, after fixing them all she remembered her mother's warning for today. _"Sa-chan be extra careful today, because you'll be having someone stalking you" she said in a calm voice,_ she gently shook her head to get in the real world _'stalker? Hah! That's cute let's have fun with this stalker shall we? 'She thought scheming something._

She dash towards Nami private, when she arrives at the gate she gracefully dodges a tonfa thrown at her. "You're late omnivore" Hibari growled. He began to raise his tonfa when the brunette appeared infront of him, landing a punch on his gut. Satsuki whispered at the prefect's ear "I have stalker and I want to have some fun today so maybe we'll just have a match tomorrow and sorry I'm late" she whispered in a deadly voice making the demon prefect tremble in fear.

At the school grounds she saw Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sasagawa training with Alaude, and she runs towards their direction. All four of them stopped training and eyed the brunette heading towards them. "Let's low for today" she said to the four who understood what she really meant and then she went to the student council office, just as she was about to unlock the door and open it she dodge the upcoming suffocating bear hug from the courtesy of her cousin whom she treats as a brother.

"Ouch that hurt Sa-chan" her cousin whined and hurriedly stands up dusting his uniform. "That's not my fault it's yours" she said as she makes her way to her desk and filled with paperwork. When she saw a speck of dust on her desk she let out a whistle and three boys appeared in front of her carrying cleaning utensils. A raven haired boy, a almost pink red haired teen and finally a green haired lad trembling on their feet, Satsuki eyed the three boys in front of her. "Will you please clean the office and please let's lay low for today" she felt everyone tense at what she said, she waves her hand for the three to clean the office up.

"It's so impressive to see the secretary acting like a president in the office though" said a young boy, she turned to look at the boy who said that he had a blue colored hair and had the exact hairstyle of Mukuro Rokudo, "Daemon Spade will you please help me with this paperwork" she asked and the boy just make his way at the desk next to her and began filling up the paperwork. "Thank you" she said. "The pleasure is mine young vongola" he said as he continues to file the paperwork.

It took several minutes for Satsuki to finish her share of the paperwork and was pleased to know that the cleaning team just finishes cleaning the office. She signaled them to return to their stations and help Alaude to train the three guardians, but Lampo excused himself from training the three because he needs to work on the project Satsuki gave him, he returns to his lab opening the door next to the president's desk. She whistled again and a dark brown almost black haired boy appeared with a bandage on his nose. "Knuckles would please help Ugetsu, G and Alaude train my guardians since I'm keeping low today?"she asked and Knuckles nodded cause he know that the brunette didn't ask cause actually her request seem to be an order due to the inability of them to refuse the request. The three of them went to Alaude, and Satsuki makes her way to the door glancing at the two boys working on the Paperwork. "Please make sure to finish it in time" she said with a smile making the remaining boy tremble and picks up a pace to finish their Paperwork quickly, after she left the tension on the room seemed to relax. "Your cousin is scarier than you are" Daemon said still filing up his share of paperwork. "You just don't know the worse part of it" he said as he picks up a pace in finishing his share of paperwork.

Satsuki went to the Disciplinary committee office; she unlocks the door and went inside to see a skylark and a pineapple head fighting. She grabs a kunai knife on her kunai bag and throws it between the two who stopped their fight when they saw the brunette. They both went to their desk to finish their share of paperwork, and she too went to her desk to finish her share of paperwork after several minutes she finished her work and went to the door putting a bug on the door knob. Then she left the office.

'_yeah if they sense the bug on the door knob they wouldn't be stupid enough to fight inside the office if they still value their lives and besides the bug connects to my phone, the bug sends a alarm when it sees them both fighting, a customize bug made by Lampo one of the projects she assigned to him.'_

She went to the Student council office and before she grabbed for the door knob, she hurriedly texted her cousin that she was on his way and she puts her ear at the door and she heard her cousin shouting at daemon that his cousin was coming to check on them, they hurriedly finish their paperwork when she heard that the two finished their work she waltz in to find two teens sleeping on their desk very tired. She went to Lampo's lab to get blankets and she too saw Lampo slept at his desk sleeping she covered the boy with a green blanket and went out of the lab too cover the two with blue and orange blankets. She went to the Disciplinary committee office then opened the door to see both sleeping quietly with their paperwork already finish she covered both with blankets, and makes her way to the school grounds.

She ordered the four to let her guardians rest and for them to have a break as well. With all her work done she has time to think for what move to do next with an unknown man stalking her she really needs to keep low today making the man think that she really is a harmless kid, and nothing more and nothing less, she can't wait for the expression of the stalker, and as for Lambo, Lampo's younger brother she lets Lampo train him, putting her trust on him.

Then she saw a shadow at the trees watching her, but just ignores it until where her patience leads her, she glances at her watch again it was already five she jumps at a near tree and sits on the branch then she watches the sun making its appearance on the sky with its vibrant colors on the loose. She lets a sigh out of her mouth and went to the classroom.

On the shadows someone was watching her, with a short laugh "That's my student huh? Seems harmless I can't believe that's the daughter of the famous black rose" he said in disbelief, as he watch Satsuki makes her way to the classroom. "But if she's harmless or anything special why did she come to school at 3:20 A.M" he said again and began to think.

(At Satsuki)

Satsuki walked towards the classroom to clean, she just can't concentrate when someone is watching her from the shadows, 'I wonder if I can still restraint myself to continue this crap' she thought furiously as she arrived she picked a broom and a clean towel, and then began to clean the classroom before everyone arrives.

With a quick sweep and a quick wipe, the classroom was spotless, leaving no speck of dirt. She let out a chuckle as she eyed the whole room, satisfied at her work, she cleans her uniform and sat on her desk filling the leftover paperwork after everything is done she stuff the paperwork on her bag, planning to drop it at lunch later, she took a glance at her watch again it was already 5:30 A.M _'time to great the students as well as to stop the Demon prefect from harming any of them'_ she thought as she make her way to the gate waiting for the students to come.

She arrive at the gate to keep a close watch on the prefect, students coming, stopping there tracks to greet them, they really respected the secretary of the disciplinary committee and the student council her ability to confront anyone is simply amazing given the fact that even the demon prefect and the student council can't even lift a finger at her.

The bell rang indicating that all students must be on their perspective classrooms, Satsuki went to her classroom, while Hibari just went to his office. While walking at the hallway, Satsuki clicked her tongue quite annoyed that the figure isn't going away. She hastily went to the classroom, but before she would go inside she whispered something to the Teacher and the Teacher just nodded at her request because of his inability to refuse, with her temper and her ties with the demon prefect and the student council how can he say no to the brunette.

The class started with ease, the teacher calling on everybody except Satsuki. Satsuki began to fidget on her desk trying to take up some notes which are completely useless to her since she know all of it but for the sake of the act for making her stalker believe she was harmless nothing more nothing less. She hesitantly raised her hand and the teacher notices it he called the brunette who asked permission to go to the restroom.

Satsuki dash towards the restroom and wash her face with water trying to calm herself, her fist were shaking madly, she really want to punch something and it's driving her crazy, she let out a few breaths and tried to calm herself again. She went out of the rest room and makes her way back to the classroom like everybody does. _'I didn't know keeping a low profile as well as ignoring someone from the shadows is a lot to take in I can't take it anymore' _she thought furiously

(Time skip lunch time)

She quickly dashes towards the student council office to drop off some leftover paperwork, and after grabbing her bento at the classroom she quickly went to the rooftop the only place where she can relax and think, on opening the door her guardians were already there waiting for her. She sat between the Skylark and the Pineapple haired boy, because if she didn't innocent people will be dragged into their fight, when she was sitting eating her bento it seems both boys have already lounge themselves at a swordfight but instead of using forks they're using forks. While the others just lay low for awhile, well except for Ryohei who doesn't have the word low in his vocabulary, even though it was loud and seemingly annoying it was kinda fun, being with all her friends.

After eating they all pack their lunch went to the classroom well except for Hibari who mostly spends his time in his office or at the school grounds patrolling if there are students who are up to mischief.

As she arrived at the classroom she flipped her cellphone open and then texted to Gokudera and Yamamoto _'Go home without me, I have some things to deal with' _they both turned their heads to the brunette who just shook her head and both of them nodded in agreement for they will not make the brunette change her mind.

Few minutes have passed she patiently waited the teacher to come, when the teacher does she walks to the teacher and whispered something to his ear, with the teacher nodding furiously she make her way to her desk and continued to listen to the teacher in front of them. She was at her desk fidgeting again making her two guardians seating next to her worried. She prayed quietly that school will be over soon so she can deal with this small problem.

(After school)

She grabbed for her bag and signaled Yamamoto and Gokudera to tell the others to go home without her. Then she hastily makes her way out of the school grounds at the alley she gently grabbed a smoke bomb from her bag.

The figure at the tree flinch when she grabbed something at her bag, when she took out a small grey ball she tossed it at the air, it exploded covering the entire area with thick smoke, the figure went into defense. _'When did she know I was following her' he thought furiously_ out of nowhere a knife appeared near his neck and the girl was behind him holding his arms and constricting his legs. The smoke was lifting up he saw the exact same girl he was tailing with.

He broke the constriction the girl had on him, and jump away enough the girl was there smiling at him as she raised her trench knives, he began to raise his gun. "You know what it really is uncomfortable when someone is stalking you ne?" she said. _'What's this she's like a demon but her face is like an angel… what! 'the fallen angel'?!' _he thought furiously as he pulled the trigger on his gun, but the bullet was blocked by the girl.

"Oh it seems you have already met my daughter" Nana said and both stopped. The man lowered his gun while Satsuki hide her trench knives away. "What daughter?" the man questioned and Nana pointed to Satsuki. "Oh my name's Reborn and I'll be your tutor starting tomorrow" he said. Satsuki eyed the man he was wearing a black suit and over his head he wore a fedora, and there's a green thing on it she took a closer look and it was a green chameleon. Nana nudges her daughter to introduce herself to her so called tutor. "My name's Satsuki Sawada nice to meet you" she said.

"So this is my student huh?" he said mockingly eyeing the young girl "Yeah so what!" she snapped, "There's only one thing I want to say to you" he said, "What!?" she snapped again it seems she can't keep her cool around him. "You're hiding something" he said, his eyes filled with confusion and suspicion. "You know what you're so nosy" she said crossing her arms. The man squatted to her height "yeah so what?!" he said mockingly. "I hate you" Satsuki said pouting.

Reborn stood up and went to Nana "I suppose you have coffee beans right?" he asked the woman and Nana just smiled at him, "We have some", "Great that's good to know" he said with a smirk. "Why?, what will you do to my coffee beans I'm not sharing with you!" Satsuki shouted back, and Reborn flicked her forehead Satsuki clutch her poor forehead, trying not to cry. "Sorry but I'm taking them away" he said smirking. "Why you jerk!" she shouted, Nana just laugh at both of them.

(End of chapter 6)

**So that's for Chapter 6 so did you like Reborn's Debut? Just give me a review if you like it or have some complaints but I hope there's none, happy christmass and a happy new year, see you in the next chapter.**

**-Mitsume 923**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, it seems Satsuki needs time to be with Reborn would you agree?, well this chapter is only about both of them, and maybe the genre of this plot maybe change It will still be romance though but well I'm not so sure about the humor .**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own KHR and sadly I didn't receive KHR as a gift but instead a new phone at least I have a gift than none… sighs…**

Chapter 7:

From the window the sun shone directly at the sleeping brunet, she was sleeping peacefully unaware that there is someone watching her. Reborn stood near the door eyeing the brunet sleeping _'she looks like an angel but the truth is she is actually a demon or both? '_He thought and shrugs at the last comment.

'_It's a shame that I will ruin this peaceful sight cause she still has training to do' _he thought as he raised his leon hammer ready to smack the brunet, but before the hammer could reach her face the brunet threw a knife at Reborn scratching his face, from sleeping position the brunet is already at sitting position, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms, she looked at reborn with an easy expression on her face that one would be able to determine that she really is annoyed and is greatly pissed.

She unglued herself from her bed, her eyes glaring daggers at reborn, every part of her facial expression reeks of hatred specially her sweet smile that turns to poison, on her fingers five knives are resting, her fist are trembling itching to throw them at Reborn's jerk like face. Finally she couldn't resist the temptation she threw all five knives aiming for his head when Reborn manage to dodge them all earning another scratch from his cheek.

"Next time you disturb me on this awfully bright Saturday it will be your last" she said in an awfully deadly tone. "Give me 30 minutes to prepare and I'll be joining you at the kitchen now move or I'll force you to move" Satsuki said itching to take off her glasses which she just hurriedly put on after waking up due o habit, After grabbing a towel, her clothes for today and undergarment from her room Satsuki dashed downstairs and opened the door to the bathroom and slamming It shut.

She took a cool shower at the bathroom, water flowing down every inch on her. She walked towards the mirror, and began examining her face, _'damn that Reborn I was suppose o train Yamamoto, Gokudera and Onii san today it seems I'll just let Hibari take my place in training them, but I hope he won't be too hard on them' _she thought furiously, Face palming herself, she grabbed a towel, and began drying herself then she slip on her undergarments, and clothes.

(Reborn's POV)

It just normal for me to wake up my students but I was expecting a pathetic reaction from her but what she gave me today is the complete opposite of what I was hoping for but based on the data that was the prediction I made but now seeing the girl made me crumple all the data cause one look on her made me realize that this data right here is completely wrong, she really is the black rose's daughter. The woman who single handedly killed an entire mafia on her younger years, she was a walking weapon, her nickname was formed when she started leaving black roses near her target's corpse saying that she was the one that killed them but now she has retired from being a ninja assassin and now has passed it down to her daughter Satsuki, If I can still remember what was her nickname again, a cup of espresso is place in front of me I lifted my head to see who gave me this cup.

It was the 'black rose', herself Nana Sawada, she smiled at me, Nana is so nice compared to her daughter though who is the complete opposite of her, but can be deadly as needed just like Satsuki. "Sorry about Satsuki Reborn it's just that she really isn't comfortable with her other teachers besides myself, I who taught her almost everything but it's still not enough" she sadly, but how can she still say that it's still not enough, everyone would like the black rose as their teacher she's the best of the best no wonder Satsuki can sense me, "How can you say that you're the best of the best?" I asked, it seems she's a greater teacher than I am but why? "Even I whom you thought as one of the best have some things they cannot teach for I am not prefect" she said, I was speechless even though my head right now have million words in it waiting for my mouth to speak them, I just couldn't it seems I just lose my voice.

She patted me in my shoulder and smiled at me "You Reborn shall teach her what she lacks from my teachings" She said, I nodded and smiled at her "Yes I shall do my best Nana" I said and she smiled at me again, after our little conversation Satsuki appeared wearing an orange hoodie with a large number of 27 on the back the hood some soft puffs there (Just like Dino's jacket hood), she wore jean shorts and finally her white socks and light blue sneakers with a white cap on her hair tied to a messy bun . She eyed me with her nasty glare of hers clutching at her glasses ready to take them off and send me to hell and her other hand clutching on her belt bag maybe pulling some knives inside it to throw it to me , but I would like to see her try though.

(Normal Pov)

"Mom what is that stranger doing here?"She asked her mother pointing at reborn who is just sipping a cup of espresso, "She's your tutor Sa-chan so of course he'll leave with us from now on until he teaches everything he knows to you" Nana replied, Satsuki stared at her in disbelief but shrugs it off "Mom can you prepare me a cup of espresso?" Nana nodded and began making the espresso, Satsuki eyed he cup on Reborn's hand and let a dangerous growl. "What are you drinking?!" she shouted with a scowl etched on her face. The said man froze and tilted his head to face her with a smirk on his face that someday will lead to his death if he didn't stop doing it in front of the brunette. "Why an espresso of course there's nothing more I love to drink than this thing right here on my hand" he said his smirk even wider than before.

The amount of killing intent from the girl is really huge and one might be already on his heals running for his life but this is Reborn were talking about so there is no running away but instead just facing your fears. "Oh really didn't I tell you yesterday I will NOT share my coffee beans with a stranger like you!" she said dangerously clutching her glasses itching to take them off of her face. Nana appeared with a cup of espresso and placed it in front of her the killing intent coming from her had vanished as the cup of espresso is placed infront of her eyes began to sparkle and her mouth began to drool over the beverage, she snatch the drink and took a sip from it she began to smile as she got a taste from her favorite drink. _'So that's her weakness hmmm… it's same as mine though but at least I have something to bribe against her' he thought evilly. _"Itseems you two get along well ne" Nana said chuckling both began to spit out the espresso they drank as they heard the word **'Get along well'** "We do not get along well!" both said in sync, and Nana began to laugh "See you both are already in sync" she said holding out her laughter, both glared at each other and took a sip at their beverage at the same time, "Stop copying me!" both again shouted in sync.

"I guess will be heading out now" Reborn said as he stood up from his chair Satsuki standing as well them both walking towards the door waving goodbye at Nana. Satsuki began to text Hibari because she can't train her three guardians, they both stopped at a large isolated place. "First carry this at your back and run around the field for 30 laps" Reborn said as he gesture at the large boulder behind him with a sadistic smile on his face to complete Satsuki's Very Awesome day full of Torture and her tutor's sickening face (Note the Sarcasm)

Satsuki tied the ropes at the large boulder and gently swing it on her back like a backpack and started running in a slow pace (when she runs at a slow place it means it is a normal pace for most people), Reborn just stood there eyeing the brunet running it was already at her 20th lap after 20 minutes normally people would already be sweating bullets in her place, but he noticed that the brunet isn't even sweating or panting for breath, she even whistled as she passed him for another lap.

His sadistic grin placed the frown at his face '_let's see, when she will reach her limit then' he thought sadistically_, he pointed his gun in the sky and let a bullet flew out of it, the noise made the brunet stop from her tracks as she turned around to the man who shot the gun, he was smiling sadistically, a small frown had formed at the brunet's face trying so hard not to punch the day lights of her tutor, but she got a feeling that this bad day just turned to worse.

'_Great just great! it's not my fault that when I run at this speed I don't sweat a lot or maybe don't sweat at all!' she thought furiously. _Reborn again gestures to the pile of big tires at the back with a rope on hand.

(Satsuki's POV)

I roughly took the rope from his hand letting him know how I hated him and his own sadistic ways, but who am I to judge? I'm also a bit sadistic to my guardians too. I tied the rope to the tires and then to my waist as I started running again in my slow pace, with a huge boulder on my back and heavy tires that I have to drag as I run.

Even with the addition of the amount of weight it didn't even seem to have an effect on me going to my 'so called limits' I just ran there as told by my most loved person, My tutor whom I already loved so much at the very first time we've met, actually this person is has an overwhelming sadistic side to him. (Not the sarcasm).

I still continued to run, I felt his eyes gazing at me as if I'm a rare specimen, making him want to dissect me or something, but it was utterly uncomfortable I believe it was my 30th lap and when I was about to stop he sent me a glare with a matching sadistic grin. "Do another 30 laps and pick some pace will you or these rabid dogs will bite you" he said, I felt a large tick mark on my head, I was seriously pissed and his day is not worth talking about. I eyed the three dogs in front of me barking being held by a leash on Reborn's hand.

To tell you the truth I'm really not a fan of dogs though, as one of the dogs keep on annoyingly barking at me I gave the dogs an icy glare and the three quieted and shivered at the sight of my glare. I couldn't fight back my mouth to hide a smirk, but to see him flinch right at my face was priceless, I'm really a sadist am I? Or is it just that I really hate his guts.

I then continued to run at my normal pace which is much faster than a normal person's normal pace. The hidden weights on my ankles and wrists and finally my upper body under the hoodie weigh more than 30 pounds and I use this weight every time I go out and kept them hidden with the use of loose long sleeve clothes and some socks that I usually wear when I go out.

It was my 30th lap again, and it seems that unfortunately I wasn't sweating much, but only a bit, and I believed that Reborn noticed this. He then looked at me in disbelief.

(Reborn's POV)

When I noticed Satsuki running lap by lap I can't shake this feeling off me, something tells me that she's been holding back and it seems she far from near reaching her limit,_ 'the very first student I couldn't enjoy myself torturing with,'_ he thought with a tint of excitement, after eyeing her final lap I notice something it's too hot to be wearing a hoodie, and colored knee socks.

So to prove my suspicions right I walked towards her I gently grab her wrist which she seemingly didn't budge but I notice a slight flinch. Her wrist seem a bit heavier than expected so I rolled it up to see a wrist weight attached on her wrist, I took her other wrist and rolled it sleeves, and I found another wrist weight, of course there are a pair of ankle weights on her pair legs that the colored knee socks tried to hide, but it seems there's still something a bit wrong, I pulled her hoodie and lifted it up I expect her to slap me or something but she just stared at me if she already knew what I was going to do, I thought I would just see clothe underneath he cloth, but instead I saw a lot of weight bars attached to her tank top.

Oh the horror if I just knew that this girl had such a training regimen on herself so she's not sweating much since she's used to this kind of training.

I looked at her and she just shot me a cocky grin, which has annoyed me, but I decided to shrug it off, I felt like treating my student for a change to lessen our hatred for each other. I told her to put down the boulder and to untie the ropes from her waist. She looked at me puzzled by my command, but just reluctantly untied the ropes.

I smiled at her which she just countered the very most annoying expression I have seen from her face, her look of disbelief it look like it had meant that she have mocked me just because I gave her a smile. I too have wondered why I have given her one of my smiles since Luce was the only one that has seen them for the very first time.

(Satsuki's Pov)

Did he just smile at me? I question myself I maybe it was just a trick of the light or something, cause someone as dangerous and fearless as he is, as far as I know is not capable of smiling at his so called advance student, he looked at me with a tint of hurt on his eyes, the look that I just gave him might've hit him hard, not sure what to make him ease the pain that I unintentionally created, I smiled at him, not a fake smile, but just a small genuine small smile.

He looks stunned for a bit but just grinned. " Let's just jog to the park" he said, before I could reply from his invitation he jogged off setting an early start I jogged after him, after we arrived we just walk over a bench and sit there staring the sunset, it look so beautiful, I stared at it with, then something tug me on my shoulder, I looked at him and then at his hand he handed me a can of black coffee, I looked at it in disbelief, him giving me something It might have some poison in it.

"What you don't like it?" he asked me, I just shook my head, "…thank …you" I said quietly, he let out a chuckle "I know you're wondering why I've suddenly been treating you like this but, let me remind you it's just for today, I just needed to take my mind in ease trying to know my so called advance student before I start a new regimen for you and I believe you already had your guardians picked out" he said I just nodded in response not sure what to say, but it seems that being with Reborn might not be so bad after all.

(End of chapter 7)

**So how do you like their scenes love it?, hate it? But I hope not though. I have fun writing this I have so many thoughts of making them end together, Reborn's a bit ooc in this chapter but it is necessary, because Satsuki is an advance student so he needs time to know his student well to train her with the right regimen she needs, so he's taking the rest day off with his student, please read and review.**

**-Mitsume923**


End file.
